


Ive Never

by Nessann



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessann/pseuds/Nessann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drinking with the pack is never a good idea when you have something to confess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ive Never

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge prompt -drinking game I've never...

Derek watched as his pack drank and talked around the table in his rebuilt kitchen. Tonight was the first night where everything was on and working. Shaking his head at their lineup around the table; Stiles in his plaid and jeans shoes already off and in the corner, next to Scott the crooked jaw pup of the pack enthralled by his hunter Allison, who was leaning on his shoulder and holding a slightly slurred conversation with Lydia. Jackson surly as always between his girl and his best friend the hacker Danny. Ethan next to him and Aiden by his side as the twins watched the rest of the pack Isaac beside him then Boyd and Erica bouncing between leaning her head against Stiles and Boyd as she drank the wolfbane infused beer Derek had gotten for them.   
"OK ok,ok come on guys let's play a game." Stiles said between his shot of vodka and chaser of coke.   
"Spin the bottle"  
"Spoons"  
"Quarters"  
"Tag"  
"Pong"  
Everyone called out a suggestion.   
"Play I never..." Derek says from his spot against the wall. Stiles smiled tilting his head almost all the way back his neck exposed to all the wolves around the table. "That sound awesome, I'll start. I've never..."  
Derek tuned out as the mundane I've never got tossed out, like cheated, lied to parents, scored a goal in lacrosse, broken a bone.  
Stiles was laughing his face was flushed red as he waited his turn. The pack was having fun for once together. They were all laughing and watching each other with content, the pack bond growing stronger as they played. Tuning back into the actual nervers Derek heard Stiles heartbeat pick up just a tick or two as he said "I've never had sex..."   
"That's not fair." Jackson cut him off "You're a virgin." Not noticing the smirk on Derek and Erica's faces.   
"With a girl." Stiles finished his sentence. And tossed back a shot.   
Scott, Jackson, Aiden, Boyd and Erica all take a shot of their preferred drink.   
Scott is next "I've never been in a three-some." And takes a shot. Lydia Jackson Erica and Boyd take shots.   
"I've never been knotted" Allison's face flamed red as she said that taking the whole group further down the sexual side of confessions. Lydia, Erica, Danny and Stiles took drinks, no one noticed Stiles take his drink, except Danny, who's eyes got huge and he looked around at the wolves in the room, wondering which one... his eyes landed on. Derek and Derek nodded subtlety at the unasked question. Danny's eyes got rounder and then dropped to the table.   
"OK I'm skipping I can't follow that" Lydia said and Jackson just nodded in agreement.   
"I've never fucked beta form" Danny confessed and took a shot. Lydia, Stiles, Erica, and Boyd took drinks.   
Ethan was next and took a shot before saying "I've never kissed a hunter." Scott, and Isaac took shots of the Wolf vodka Derek had provided for them.  
"You know what, I wanna fuck shit up. I've never kissed Derek." He smirked as Erica and Stiles took shots. Scott's eyes widened and he looked crookedly at Stiles as he processed what had just happen then turned a little green as he put the clues together and then tilted his head in confusion, not unlike a dog would.  
"OK you know what, no I'm not playing this anymore, I'm just going to say it..."  
"Stiles dont." Derek growled behind him.  
"OK fine you big baby let them figure it out on their own if they can." Stiles got up and walked closer to Derek. "But I'm done with this game everyone is too drunk to even put the clues together.  
"I didn't say you had to continue but don't just tell them." He looked up at the pack still playing even though one of the circle had left and Danny had laid his head down on the table, signaling he was done. Allison had her head resting on Scott's shoulder nuzzling his neck with her eyes closed, Erica was practically in Boyd's lap as they continued the game between kisses.  
Derek grabbed Stiles hand and led him out of the kitchen away from everyone. Wide smiles on both their faces as they went up stairs to their room.

  
The next afternoon all the wolves had hangover as did most of the humans... Stiles was at the stove cooking breakfast, waffles with bacon and very strong coffee. He didn't seem to have a hang over, and he was without a shirt, singing to his Ipods music as he cooked and danced around the kitchen. As everyone shuffled into the room gathering what they wanted to eat Derek watched his mate provide for their pack, and smiled.  
Jackson ran a hand over Stiles shoulder as he got his food, Scott nuzzled Stiles neck a second as he gave a hug, Aiden and Ethan both bumped their shoulders to Stiles as the two got coffee. Erica practically dropped herself over Stiles back and Boyd gave a quick one armed bro hug when he pulled her off of him and over to the table. When Stiles turned around to see every chair at the table was full he stood for a second watching as Derek had the night before. Derek seeing his mate stop scooted his chair back a bit and moved his arm, The pack didn't notice anything as they ate their breakfast.  
Stiles took his spot on Derek's lap and started eating, waiting for everyone to notice.


End file.
